Finesse (Remix)
|artist = ft. |from = |tvfilm = |year = 2018 |dlc = September 26, 2018 ( ) October 26, 2018 ( ) March 20, 2019 ( ) |mode = Dance Crew (Classic) Solo (Extreme Version) |dg = / / / |difficulty = Easy (Classic) Extreme (Extreme Version) |effort = Moderate (Classic) Intense (Extreme Version) |nogm = 2 (Classic) 4 (Extreme Version) |nosm = |mc = NOW files'http://prntscr.com/kyyjm1 ''Classic 1A: 1B: 2A: 2B: (Classic) |pc = / / / |gc = / / / (Classic) (Extreme Version) |lc = (Classic) |mashup = |alt = Extreme Version |pictos = |kcal = |dura = 3:38 |nowc = Finesse (Classic) FinesseALT (Extreme) |audio = |choreo = Cain Kitsaishttps://youtu.be/vUBbCB6lhbs |perf = Yohann Hebi Daher (P1) File:Finesse Cite.png Jerky Jessy (P2) Cassandra Markopoulos (P3) Djena Css (P4) }}"Finesse (Remix)"' by featuring is featured on and . Appearance of the Dancers Classic The routine is performed by a male-male-female-female dance crew. They wear 1990 s style clothing that resembles Bruno and Cardi s outfits from the music video, and they have a purple glowing outline. P1 '''P1' is a man. He is wearing a magenta cap, circular sunglasses, a navy blue long sleeve shirt, a yellow-and-blue-striped jacket, light blue jeans, a gold strap chain and orange and black shoes. P2 P2 is a man. He wears a blue hat with yellow and pink accents,circular sunglasses, a light blue vest that covers a yellow tank top with navy blue, yellow and purple patterns, two black bracelets blue pants, black socks and pink shoes. P3 P3 is a woman. She has light blue braided hair with magenta ribbons, circular sunglasses, triangular earrings, a multicolored jacket, a navy blue bra, a purple watch in her left wrist purple shorts with red letters in a black design, black leggings, and orange shoes with light blue accents. The jacket contains yellow, orange, red, and light blue colors. P4 P4 is a woman. She has black hair in a braid that lays on her left cheek, circular sunglasses, circular earrings with a gold frame, a pink and yellow bra with red straps, navy blue fishnet sleeves, orange bracelets on her left hand, blue jeans, a red handkerchief in her left pocket, and purple shoes. Finesse coach 1 big.png|P1 Finesse coach 2 big.png|P2 Finesse coach 3 big.png|P3 Finesse coach 4 big.png|P4 Extreme Version The coach is a woman. She has a brown hair tied into braids, black rounded-glasses with a yellow outline, a blue-jeans jacket with yellow and red outlines at the edges, a yellow bracelet on her left hand, a plaid sleeveless pink half-shirt and shorts, long orange socks with black knee-protectors above and black shoes. She has two solid outlines: a thick, white one and a thin, black one underneath. Background Classic The background changes a lot during the routine, but still keeps an urban 90 s theme throughout. Spotlights will also light up to the beat throughout the routine. Before the routine starts, you will see a neon pink room with a small purple fading on the wall. As the song starts, windows will light up separately to the beat of the song, while a pink light inside each of the windows will light up after. During Cardi's verse, one section of the building will be highlighted during the solo part of each dancer, meanwhile blue highlights will swoop in towards it. The highlighted yellow squares transition from inside-out after all of the solo segments. During the verses, the routine takes place in a building rooftop with a skyline in the back that changes between two different colors: one in purple, and another in orange. The buildings will usually flip vertically or horizontally depending on the dancers' movements. In the pre-chorus, it changes into a warehouse setting, mainly colored purple. In the back, there are staircases with different silhouettes of people dancing on them. Behind that is a city skyline that transitions from orange to blue. In the chorus, there are various different lines and shapes with the large ones being a circle and a triangle, while palm trees can be found on the right side. There are also two metal fences on each side. During the bridge, psychedelic panels for each dancer appear. Whenever any of them move, industrial apartment building stairs can be seen behind an orange backdrop. It then changes into a lightning patterned wall. The same transitioning from Cardi s verse in the beginning happens here, except whenever each section is highlighted, it is patterned in a square design that spins. The final background is now the same as the first one, but with various sized crates and a platform. Extreme Version The background of the Extreme Version uses the same background as the Classic version. However, this background is divided into squares and changes colors by patterns, like lines and cubes. The background mostly flashes colors like dark green, purple, red, black, dark blue, and orange. Gold Moves Classic There are 2 Gold Moves in this routine: Gold Move 1: Throw your arms down. Gold Move 2: *'P1': Leaning back, place your right hand under your chin and your left arm across your chest. *'P2': Angled right with your legs spread, place your left arm across your chest and grab your left shoulder with your right hand. *'P3': Place your left hand on your right hip and your right hand on the side of your face while looking left. *'P4': With your legs spread and your left knee popped out, place your left hand on your leg and your right hand on your hip with your elbow out. Finesse gm 1.png|Gold Move 1 Finesse gm 1.gif|Gold Move 1 in-game Finesse gm 2.png|Gold Move 2 Finesse gm 2.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game Extreme Version There are 4 Gold Moves in the Extreme routine: Gold Move 1: Move your right hand and slide your right leg to the left. Gold Move 2: Put your right arm up and your left arm down, and move them in the opposite way. Gold Move 3: Put your arms out while bending your knees. Gold Move 4: Bend you knees and put your right hand on your chin with your left arm supporting it. Finessealt gm 1.png|Gold Move 1 Finessealt gm 1.gif|Gold Move 1 in-game Finessealt gm 2.png|Gold Move 2 Finessealt gm 2.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game Finessealt gm 3.png|Gold Move 3 Finessealt gm 3.gif|Gold Move 3 in-game Finessealt gm 4.png|Gold Move 4 Finessealt gm 4.gif|Gold Move 4 in-game Appearances in Playlists is featured in the following playlists: Classic *Must Just Dance *Trios and Quartets *Street Cred *Dance into the 2010s *All Song A-E Trivia General *''Finesse (Remix)'' is the fourth song by Bruno Mars in the series. **However, this is his fifth song in the entire franchise, after Just The Way You Are (from and ). **This is also the first song by Cardi B in the series. *''Finesse (Remix)'' is the twelfth remix to be used in the series. *"Ass" and "s**t" are censored. *The delayed ending of the song is cut. *''Finesse (Remix)'' was referenced by Ubisoft in the ESRB label of , in which the following lyric was cited: "Cause I love the way it feels/When we grind"http://www.esrb.org/ratings/search.aspx?from=home&titleOrPublisher=Just%20Dance%202019 *The orchestral instrumental version of Finesse (Remix) was used as one of the songs in Ubisoft s E3 2018 press conference.https://youtu.be/wOSlWkCw7KI?t=2m21s Classic *There is a pictogram that is colored wrong (two pictograms after Gold Move 1) where P2 and P3 s colors are switched. *The background takes inspiration from the music video. *P4 s shoes glitch when the coaches move their arms. *As seen in a promotional image, P4 s color scheme was slightly different: her top was aquamarine green instead of cobalt blue, and her jeans and her glove were darker. *In the menu assets, the Classic coaches’ outlines are darker and thicker. *On December 5, 2018, s official Instagram account uploaded a picture with a birthday cake, two Joy-Cons and a Nintendo Switch showing a promotional image of the Classic routine to celebrate Bruno Mars birthday. Extreme Version *The Extreme Version is the only routine in to have more than three Gold Moves. Gallery Game Files Finesse cover generic.jpg|''Finesse (Remix)'' Finesse_cover_online_kids.png|''Finesse (Remix)'' (Kids Mode) Finessealt_cover_generic.png|''Finesse (Remix)'' (Extreme Version) Finesse_cover_albumcoach.png| album coach (Classic) Finessealt_cover_albumcoach.png| album coach (Extreme Version) finesse cover albumbkg.png| album background (Classic) finessealt cover albumbkg.png| album background (Extreme Version) Finesse BC.jpg| cover (Classic) Finesse cover 1024.png| cover (Classic) Finessealt cover 1024.png| cover (Extreme Version) Finesse_banner_bkg.png| menu banner (Classic) Finessealt_banner_bkg.png| menu banner (Extreme Version) Finesse p1 ava.png|P1 s avatar (Classic) Finesse p2 ava.png|P2 s avatar (Classic) Finesse p3 ava.png|P3 s avatar (Classic) Finesse p4 ava.png|P4 s avatar (Classic) Finessealt ava.png|Avatar (Extreme Version) Finesse_pictos-atlas.png|Pictograms postcard_finesse001.png|Postcard 1 postcard_finesse001_thumb.png|Postcard 1 (without logo) postcard_finesse003.png|Postcard 2 postcard_finesse003_thumb.png|Postcard 2 (without logo) postcard_finesse006.png|Postcard 3 postcard_finesse006_thumb.png|Postcard 3 (without logo) JD2019 BACKGROUND ONLY FINESSE 1.png|Background 1 (from the fankit) JD2019 BACKGROUND ONLY FINESSE 2.png|Background 2 (from the fankit) JD2019 BACKGROUND ONLY FINESSE 3.png|Background 3 (from the fankit) In-Game Screenshots finesse jd2019 menu.png|''Finesse (Remix)'' on the menu (Classic, 8th-Gen) finesse jd2019 load.png| loading screen (Classic, 8th-Gen) finesse jd2019 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (Classic, 8th-Gen) Finessealt_jd2019_menu.png|''Finesse (Remix)'' on the menu (Extreme Version, 8th-Gen) Finessealt_jd2019_load.png| loading screen (Extreme Version, 8th-Gen) Finessealt_jd2019_coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (Extreme Version, 8th-Gen) Finesse_jdnow_menu.png|''Finesse (Remix)'' on the menu (Classic) Finesse_jdnow_coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (Classic) Finesse_jdnow_score.png| scording screen (Classic) Promotional Images Finesse teaser.gif|Teaserhttps://www.instagram.com/p/Bjm_BM_hMba/ Finesse promo gameplay 1.jpg|Promotional gameplay 1 Finesse promo gameplay 2.jpg|Promotional gameplay 2 Finesse promo gameplay 3.jpg|Promotional gameplay 3 finesse jd2019 gameplay 2.png| gameplay (Classic) (Beta feedback icons) Finesse jdnow notification 1.PNG|First notification in Bang2019 finesse havana workwork jdnow notification 2.png|Second notification for the Classic routine (along with Havana, Bang Bang Bang and Work Work) Finesse lush jdnow notification.png|Third notification for the Classic routine (along with Lush Life) JD19 COACH FINESSE MAN A PREZ.png|P1 JD19 COACH FINESSE MAN B JUMP PREZ.png|P2 JD19 COACH FINESSE WOMAN C PREZ.png|P3 JD19 COACH FINESSE WOMAN D PREZ.png|P4 Beta Elements Finesse p4 beta color scheme.png|P4 s original color scheme Finesseextremebetapictogram2.png|Beta pictogram 1 (Extreme) Finesseextremebetapictogram3.png|Beta pictogram 2 (Extreme) Finessealt beta picto 3 nogm.png|Beta pictogram 3 (not a Gold Move) (Extreme) Finesseextremebetapictogram4.png|Beta pictogram 4 (Extreme) Finesseextremebetapictogram5.png|Beta pictogram 5 (Extreme) Finesseextremebetapictogram6.png|Beta pictogram 6 (Extreme) Finesseextremebetapictogram9.png|Beta pictogram 7 (Extreme) Finesseextremebetapictogram10.png|Beta pictogram 8 (Extreme) Finesseextremebetapictogram16.png|Beta pictogram 9 (Extreme) Finesseextremebetapictogram17.png|Beta pictogram 10 (Extreme) Finesseextremebetapictogram11.png|Beta pictogram 11 (Extreme) Finessealt beta picto 12 nogm.png|Beta pictogram 12 (not a Gold Move) (Extreme) Finesseextremebetapictogram13.png|Beta pictogram 13 (Extreme) Finesseextremebetapictogram14.png|Beta pictogram 14 (Extreme) Finesseextremebetapictogram18.png|Beta pictogram 15 (Extreme) Finesseextremebetapictogram12.png|Beta pictogram 16 (Extreme) Finesseextremebetapictogram15.png|Beta pictogram 17 (Extreme) Finessealt beta picto 18 nogm.png|Beta pictogram 18 (not a Gold Move) (Extreme) Finessealt beta picto 19 nogm.png|Beta pictogram 19 (not a Gold Move) (Extreme) Others Finesse thumbnail uk.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (UK—Classic) Finessealt thumbnail uk.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (UK—Extreme Version) Finesse thumbnail us.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (US—Classic) Finessealt thumbnail us.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (US—Extreme Version) Finesse picto error.png|Pictogram error Finesse_brunomars_birthday gift.jpg|Birthday gift for Bruno Mars via Instagramhttps://www.instagram.com/p/BorZQQrj5Pb/ Videos Official Music Video Bruno Mars - Finesse (Remix) Feat. Cardi B Official Video Finesse (Remix) (Official Audio) - Just Dance Music Teasers 'Classic' Finesse (Remix) - Gameplay Teaser (US) Finesse (Remix) - Gameplay Teaser (UK) 'Extreme Version' Finesse (Remix) (Extreme Version) - Gameplay Teaser (US) Finesse (Remix) (Extreme Version) - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays 'Classic' Finesse (Remix) - Just Dance Now Finesse (Remix) - Just Dance 2019 'Extreme Version' Finesse (Remix) (Extreme Version) - Just Dance 2019 Extractions Finesse (Remix) - Just Dance Now (No GUI) Finesse (Remix) (Extreme Version) - Just Dance 2019 (No GUI) Behind the Scenes Finesse (Remix) - Behind the Scenes (US) Finesse (Remix) - Behind the Scenes (UK) References Site Navigation es:Finesse (Remix) tr:Finesse (Remix) Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:Hip Hop Songs Category:R&B Songs Category:Rap Elements Category:Songs by Bruno Mars Category:Songs by Cardi B Category:Dance Crews Category:Mixed Gender Dance Crews Category:Songs in Just Dance 2019 Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs with Alternate Routines Category:Songs with Extreme Routines Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2019 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance Now Category:Removed from Just Dance Now Category:Cassandra Markopoulos Category:Djena Css Category:Jerky Jessy Category:Yohann Hebi Daher Category:Remixes Category:Shortened Songs Category:Removed from Kids Mode Category:Clean versions